My Little Princess
by Microsoftgirl24
Summary: AU: The Wicked Witch did not cast a new curse, Hook left the Enchanted Forest to retrieve Emma and Henry so Emma could save her family from the wicked witch among other new dark threats. He brings them both to the Enchanted Forest where a certain Saviors past is revisited and secret's are revealed... CS is endgame in this story. Theory I had before season 3B aired.
1. Welcome Home

**The Wicked Witch did not cast a new curse, Hook left the Enchanted Forest to retrieve Emma and Henry so Emma could save her family from the wicked witch among other new dark threats. He brings them both to the Enchanted Forest...**

* * *

In the darkness a portal had emerged somewhere in a clearing in the middle of the enchanted forest which kept its position for a few more seconds before it spewed out three people onto the forests soft grass before closing behind them disappearing closing the portal after it's usage.

Out of the three there was a boy who looked up from the ground in where his face had been since arriving. "So this is the enchanted forest?" the boy's mother then looked to her son then around where they were and then finally looked to the handsome pirate who had stuck up his head as well to look at her.

It was nightfall and it was midnight dark out with a bright white moon shining overhead in the black white cloudy sky. "Yup, this it...right Hook?"

The pirate then stood up helping the woman who then helped her son off the ground,he replied in his accent. "Aye Swan that it is. We should set up camp for the night and set off towards your parents camp at dawn" Emma nodded then looked to Henry who was looking at what ever he could overwhelmed, Emma then decided to retrieve firewood for a fire so they were warm leaving Henry with Hook.

Hook kept his eyes on Emma as she did so knowing who and what might be out there, Henry then captured his slight attention by speaking. "Do you know how far away we are from-" then a screech was heard in sky, Hook's heart started beating ten times faster inside his chest.

"Swan!" He could see Emma start to run towards them dropping the logs of wood she had found, Hook had unsheathed his sword bringing Henry closer towards him and holding his prosthetic hand towards Emma who ran towards them.

Emma then reached them as a screeching wailing creature dove for them, they ducked while Hook swung his sword making the flying winged beast cower back for a couple of moments.

"We have to make a run for it, it's not that far away!" Hook then pulled Emma and Henry with him as they started to sprint as fast as they could trying to evade the flying winged monster, while they ran Henry had fallen down tripping on a rock.

Hook hearing his grunt stopped to see him on the ground, he handed his sword to Emma before running over to Henry and told him to hop on his back quickly which he quickly obeyed. Emma shouted Hook's name in worry for her son and for him, seeing the flying creature get closer to Henry and Hook.

Hook ran up to Emma who pushed him ahead swinging at the creature as it screeched diving towards them once more, Emma managed to slice at it defending her son and Hook and then continued to run with them towards the direction Hook had said was her parents camp which was protected.

They could see torches lit in the distance signaling the sight of the camp, causing them to gain even more speed. Hook was a bit slowed down carrying Henry but still managed to keep up with Emma, they then heard a loud wailing from the creature they had encountered and then after heard even more screeching. To them it was even clearer that it had summoned more of its own kind, they gained as much more speed as they could running. They started to shout so the people in the camp would hear them and come help them reach the camp, they started to go towards the wooded area with many tree's where the camp was in the middle of.

They reached the tree line when they heard another screeching, in which Emma turned her back to see how close they were to them while in mid run. She did not see the thick tree branch sticking out and colliding into it with her head causing her to be knocked down winding her.

Emma could hear Hook still running with Henry, as her vision swirled around becoming blurry and a massive pain began to form in her head. Her head laid on the leaved forest ground near the tree line near the woods, she moaned from the pain disoriented. She could hear people now shouting her name, a screeching, marching of multiple boots as if a in sync group,and the patter of horse's galloping.

Emma knew she had to get to the camp and follow Hook and Henry, she tried to get up from off the forest ground. She slowly got up and stumbled balancing on trees when she felt she would fall over, she got a couple of feet before she felt someone kick her in the back causing her to fall to the ground face first, before she lost consciousness she thought she heard her mother scream her name.

"EMMA!"

Then nothing, but darkness much like which was shown in the sky of the enchanted land that night.

* * *

The first thing she remembered feeling was being shoved around, she tried to open her eyes but could not tell they were open. Then finally when she did she realized a brown cloth was covering her eyes, her senses came back to her and she realized her head hurt immensely and that her hands were tied behind her back.

Soon she tried to stand up, she soon realized she was being dragged by two people by the arms. She struggled to break their grasp, but found she was still a bit weak from the pain in her head.

She soon started to hear more noises, like she was now outdoors then before. She heard the murmuring of people as she felt her limbs regaining strength, she then was pulled to be on her feet.

She was then shoved and lead up wooden stairs in which she figured from the creaking, she was then shoved to stand properly in place.

A loud strict male's voice boomed shushing the muttering scared, whimpering people. "This woman was found near the rebel's camp, let this be a warning to the rebels and anyone who plans to go against our leader the great queen" she then felt someone kick her where she stood, and then other blows and kicks directed at her ribs cracking a couple. Emma grunted and screamed in pain when she felt her ribs cracking within her chest.

Unknown to Emma through a silver reflective Shield was on display facing Emma, it for sale in the kingdom's village market providing a clear view to a former queen along with many people watching in a protected camp.

Emma was lying on her side on the wooden platform where she assumed they delivered punishment, for that was what she was receiving. She felt a couple of more feet and fists join in at hitting her breaking her making her bleed a bit, as they let up hurting her she then felt someone kick her in the stomach one more time before it stopped for two minutes.

Emma laid on the ground on her side in a fetal position trying to control her pain, but it was getting unbearable. As this happened she then felt a hand gruffly pull up her shirt from behind exposing her back.

Then excruciating pain slashed at her back causing her to scream out in pain as the whip cracked creating new slashes and scars over the old one's from foster parent's abuse from her childhood. She could hear the guard chuckling at her torment, she tried to control herself from screaming out as the guard slashed her back but it was bringing out old hurtful memories and she did not care anymore and let it out.

Her screams could be heard throughout the kingdom's courtyard and village, causing her grandparent's souls to cry their hearts out in their graves. She couldn't hear the people cowering in fear, because of her own screams from the pain.

Emma stayed on the ground trying to contain the pain in her back no longer screaming, she heard the guard who had been whipping her shout at her as she felt drops of blood splash on her face. The guard had cleaned off his whip, shouting. "Your nothing more than a-"

Emma breathed heavily from the ground listening to him, she stayed there silent for a minute considering doing what she was thinking of doing. She knew they were going to kill her, if she didn't do anything soon.

As this occurred a woman with green skin wearing a queenly outfit colored black wearing an emerald green jewel necklace walked out of one of the castle's entrances demanding to see who her guards had captured from the rebels, so she would know who to rub the death in to. The woman heard the sounds of screams and smiled at her victory no matter the size, a guard then began to speak with her about plans.

Emma eye sight from under the brown cloth was becoming blurry from the extreme pain in her back which dripped of blood and marred fresh scars. Emma clenched her eyes shut not knowing what she was doing and followed her emotions, she had to escape had to save and get to Henry she needed to find her way back to her guard reminded her so much of all her abusive foster parents, she could barely hold her anger and emotions in any longer.

Her eyes reopened from under the blindfold and shown through it the color of a pure illuminating bright white, as the guard who had been whipping her back and was speaking being cut off was thrown backwards off the platform by a pure invisible powerful force.

The fair green-skinned queen waltzed in to see what had happened from her guards shouting 'magic', she rushed up towards the platform when she noticed her head guard who did slashing's pull up a blonde woman off the gallows platform by the shirt that she was wearing.

The green-skinned queen looked at the blonde woman with curiosity, she had magic and very powerful at that. Then as her head guard took out his dagger and was about to stab the woman with it finishing her off, she noticed something that struck her to her very core as she saw the woman's face. That face she had seen in her dreams, that face she had held in her hands only smaller younger holding a smile, she would recognize that face anywhere for she never forgot.

In a broken whisper "Emma"

The green-skinned queen whispered the name with worry and endearment. She took off towards the gallows platform towards the woman and her head guard, she shouted out as the guard shocked by his queen dropped the woman he had held up. The woman had passed out in the guards arms a second before being dropped, the green-skinned queen screamed and shouted out at her guards to stop frantically.

Emma fell to the floor as the woman pushed the guards out-of-the-way from standing in shock and fear of their queen. The woman kneeled onto the ground next to the fallen woman, she brought the woman's head into her lap holding her face lovingly searching for a pulse.

She found one and screamed out for the healer of the kingdom, as the villager's and people watching through a reflective shield in a protected camp stayed in shock at the witches actions especially what she soon said after the healer reached Emma.

The witch shouted out to the guards an order "Bring her inside the castle to my chamber's, she needs to be tended for immediately!" The guards then scrambled helping the healer put Emma on the healers stretcher and rushed her inside the castle while the witch followed next to them running holding the unconscious barely breathing blonde haired woman's limp hand.


	2. My Little Princess

In the witches chambers which had been formally the evil queen Regina's, the blonde woman slept after being tended for to the best to the healer's abilities and the witches magic. The witch had requested they blindfold woman carefully just to make sure she could not see if she would wake up. The blonde woman rested in the plush silk comfortable bed, she would have looked peaceful had it not been the pain from the scars upon her back. The witch sat in a comfortable royal chair near the bed side with her face in her hands as she thought of how all this happened replaying it over and over in her mind. She had dried tears upon her face and in her eyes for what had happened and the grief of the last time she had seen this woman she had been a little baby girl, her baby girl. The witch sat for hours waiting and worrying,she wondered if the woman would recognize her voice for she did not want to risk her waking up and seeing her skin the color green. The main fear and wonder she had was if the sleeping woman even remembered her at all.

Her face remained in her hands until she heard a noise, a whimper coming from the direction of the bed. She raised her head to see Emma moving a bit under the sheets of the bed, she started to approach the bedside murmuring Emma's name. Emma groaned softly through the dull pain she was experiencing, the pain was numbed but it was still there as were the scars.

Emma then moved in the large silk soft warm bed, with one of her hands she felt the covers and sheets. She tried to open her eyes only to open them a bit to see a thick white blindfold over them, this prevented her from seeing anything. Emma shifted in the bed a bit groaning as she moved slowly getting a feel of what she was lying upon. The memory of what happened before she passed out came back at her assaulting her mind, she started to freak out breathing heavily as if having a panic attack.

Emma darted her head trying see clearly un-able to because of the blindfold in fear of the guards coming to attack her once more.

The green skinned queen saw this happen and rushed to settle Emma as she started to get up from the bed. She placed a soft comforting hand settling Emma back down as she shouted soothingly in a worried loving tone. "Emma it's alright. Your safe no one's going to hurt you,no one's ever going to hurt you. As longer as I'm here...I'm here darling" the queen brought the woman into her arms lovingly soothing her rocking her back and forth as she used to once upon a time.

Emma for some reason she did not know did not fight the woman, after what she had gone through she would have but then before she could react she heard the woman's voice and she was frozen controlling her breathing. It sounded so familiar to her, it made her cry. Emma released tears as the woman rocked her back and forth, the action as well hauntingly familiar. The woman wiped away Emma's tear which had fallen upon her cheeks, and then held her face in her hand stroking it lovingly like a mother would.

After a few minutes went by the queen still holding Emma murmured the words. "Mama's here baby and they will never take you away from me ever again. Never, I promise" the queen then kissed Emma upon her forehead holding her lips there for a lingering second, then continued to rock Emma in her arms soothingly.

Emma's mind went to a place after those words, to a memory painfully long ago once forgotten.

* * *

_"You can't take her away from me, I have done nothing wrong!" a woman with auburn hair screamed out as two people restrained her for the time being so that the social workers could do what they came to do._

_She could hear the crying of her five year old, as the social worker's dragged her away from the person besides the Swan's that loved her and truly cared for her. One social worker emerged from a bedroom with the screaming crying child who knew what was happening. They were taking her away from her mama, the social working carrying the struggling pink tailed little girl passed the woman being held back near the front door of her own home._

_As soon as the the little girl saw the woman, she screamed louder crying and sobbing reaching out struggling even more desperately wanting to be with someone who loved her which was this woman the very same person they were taking her away from._

_The child screamed through red teary eyes her so desired wish. _

_"MAMA!" over and over again as they dragged her away. The woman fought as she was held back, tears in her own eyes and on her cheeks. _

_Social Services wanted to place the little girl with a family that appeared to be more stable with a husband and wife instead of a lone mother, but she knew someone was behind the real reason they were taking her little girl away._

_As this happened all the lights in the house and the cars outside started to flicker with intensity, as the little girl screamed for her mother the light then blew their fuses. The woman would have noticed had it not been for the fact she was more focused and heartbroken that she couldn't do anything with her magic for she could not use it in the land without magic. The woman continued to fight as the social workers carried the little screaming crying kicking little blond girl with tear streaked cheeks and red swollen eyes out the door away from her mother._

_The woman was forced to watch as this happened and could do nothing, they placed the little girl in the back seat of one of the cars closing the door behind her locking it. The little girl placed her hands on the glass window still crying out for her mother, the social workers restraining the woman then let go and walked out the door towards the cars going to leave._

_The woman rushed out of her house and onto the dirt trail where the car containing her little girl started to make it's way down away from her. The little blonde haired pink tailed girl stared out the rear window of the car towards her mother for the last time in years to come._

_The woman who stood on the dirt road in front of her house watched with tear stains on her cheeks, she was in shock. As the cars turned onto the main road, she collapsed to the ground in agony of emotions. Muttering the same name crying it out, the name she never forgot and often dreamed of for many years._

_"Emma" a broken whisper caught in the dust from the dirt trail the cars had traveled and disappeared down out of sight along with her child. The only true person who ever loved her surpassing her wickedness. _

* * *

The queen held the woman in her arms upon the bed in her chambers with tear streaks upon her face once more like all those years ago when they had taken her away. She brushed back Emma's hair from her face soothingly, breathing. The queen repeated in her head, she is here...she is safe with me especially now that I have my magic back.

Her child was grown up, thirty years old now. She missed her child, so much..she had the same person but...not her child.

Emma stayed in the woman's embrace, she vaguely remembered who she was. All she remembered was that this woman loved her when she was a child and she was taken away from her.

"Mama?" the queen cried even more tightening her embrace around the woman, she was over whelmed with joy that she remembered her.

"It's me baby..it's me. There was not a day or night that I did not miss you, my little girl..my Emma" Emma snuggled in the woman's embrace feeling safe, she never had someone comfort her in a long time even Mary Margaret. She had occasionally looked to her mother for a hug or comfort during hurtful emotional times only to be left hanging with Mary Margaret carrying a look of confusion and conflict upon her face as if she did not know how.

Emma held onto her and cried for all those years apart, the numerous abusive foster parent's she had been sent to after they took her away from her mama, and for everything.

This woman actually took care of her, and was the only foster parent who actually cared for her and loved her. She knew Mary Margaret and David were her parent's, but they don't really know anything about her. This woman did and does, this woman felt more like her parent then her real parents.

Emma then spoke again murmuring against her mama. "How are you in the enchanted forest?"

"I came from Oz and found my way here, how did you come to be here my darling?" The queen brushed her thumb lovingly up and down Emma's cheek.

"I was brought here by Captain Hook, he told me that I was the only one who could save them against a new threat" The queen stiffened at the words coming out of her daughter's mouth, this meant that her Emma was the Savior. She was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, she held onto her daughter comfortingly as she then struggled against the suggestions that her wicked heart was providing.

She had to prevent Emma from stopping her, and stop her from ever finding her other parents. She disgustedly thought with a bit of anger remembering that they abandoned her so she could save them from The Evil Queen's curse, if she ever told Emma she would never trust them even if she met them. How selfish of them, then she smirked as Emma began to fall asleep in her arms peacefully. She knew exactly how she was going to fix this, she would get what she wants and Emma would get her mama back.

The queen waved her hand and green smoke enveloped the blonde woman peacefully sleeping safe and sound in her arms and then clearing. It revealed the little girl of five she had last seen being taken away, she was dressed in a pink cotton silk nightgown with a matching pink ribbon bow in her blonde curls. The green skinned queen smiled brightly exposing her bright white teeth, she then began to hum a lullaby to her little girl like she used to and as she expected Emma shifted in her arms and her thumb found it's way to her mouth.

She got her little girl back, and next she was going to bring Regina and her little group straight into the ground with her daughter by her side as the princess of her kingdom where she rightfully belonged. She mental laughed at how she was going to everything.

"Wicked always Wins"

* * *

In the protected camp Snow White sat down at one of the tables staring at her grandson talk decidedly to Hook about suggestions to get his mother back from the wicked witch.

She then subconsciously reached down to her stomach thinking of her daughter clutching at the new life she and Charming had decided to create to move on from Emma not knowing that she would ever remember them or let alone find her way to the enchanted forest. She was lost on what to do, Emma was taken by the Wicked Witch and they had no idea what would happen to her inside of the castle. The same castle she grew up in before Regina, the same castle where Emma was being held captive.

Charming had saw her look, and made his way over to his wife. "We'll get her back Snow, then we'll defeat this wicked witch"


	3. Discoveries

When Emma awoke she could not see her mama but only hear her, she explained where they were and how they got there. Her mama explained that she was the queen of the kingdom they were in, and that Emma was the princess. Emma tried to ask why she couldn't see and her mother explained to her about Magic and how real it was, Emma accepted it being a child. Her mother went on to explain that Emma was cursed so she could not see her, and was going to find a way to reverse it; which by the tone of her voice didn't sound convincing. Emma became scared thinking that she had gone blind, her mama reassured her that she could only not see her however she would be able to still see as long as she wasn't in her sights. After lying on the bed for a while her mama suggested that she meet everybody and get settled in to their new home.

Zelena escorted Emma through the halls of the castle holding her hand, this caused the servants and guards eyes to widen and gasp in surprise.

Zelena brought Emma into the main foyer where most of her servants were plus the amount that followed them. They all looked on at the little girl, especially one woman who stared at the little girl with recognition swimming in her eyes, which turned into hope and happiness however she concealed it.

The queen then called over that very woman, her name was Johanna.

"Johanna show the princess around the castle and help her settle in, anything she wants you give it to her. Understood?" The queen demanded as she barely glanced at her servant who replied with a bow and a 'yes your majesty'.

"Good, I have to take care of some business. I shall be back darling, be good while I'm gone" Emma could not see her, but disappointingly heard her mothers heels make the clacking against the floor signaling her exit.

Johanna smiled at the little girl, she then spoke with excitement in her voice. "Why don't we get you in some nice clean clothes hm?" she asked kindly towards the little girl who heard her, what puzzled Johanna was how the little girl darted her eyes around and waved her hands out in front of her as if searching for something that wasn't there.

Then it occurred to Johanna that the little girl could not see, she then reached out for the little girl who was still waving her arms out getting frustrated at not finding someone. The little girl grabbed onto Johanna's apron now knowing where she was and stopped her movements.

"Sorry can't see-" then Johanna watched as the little girl's eyes changed colors as she bended down to her height coming into the little girl's sights. The cute blonde little girl's eyes changed from a white-gray cloudy color showing blurriness, to the clear hazel eyes that resembled her mothers in every way causing the serving woman kneeled before the girl to smile sadly.

The little girl smiled kindly and cutely at Johanna and politely said "Hello"

Johanna smiled back at the little girl and repeated her words. "Hello"

The little girl then looked around her in wonder as her mouth expressed her astonishment, she had never seen something so big and beautiful before. Johanna among the other servants and guards watched astonished at the little girl before them, they never had a child in the castle for a very long time. They had no idea what to expect, but from what they could tell was she was very much different from the queen.

"Princess I would like you to met Everybody, everybody met the princess" Emma looked around at the servants and guards who eyed her curiously and astonished. Emma smiled and cutely waved towards them. "Hello everybody" this caused smiles to appear on the faces of everyone, Johanna and a couple of servants checked if the queen was out of sights. She was. Everyone then erupted into 'Hello' in response to the new princess, which was immediately liked ten times over then the queen.

"Now, princess why don't we get you into some nice clean clothes?"

The little girl then looked to Johanna with confusion morphing her face, then remembrance.

"Am I really a princess?" the little girl asked unsure of herself this caused a couple of the servants to chuckle, Johanna just smiled and with sincerity. "Of course you are, and while you are here you are going to have a marvelous time" it was sad that she wouldn't instantly believe she were a princess, nor being someone so special.

The little girl smiled with hope and surprise in her eyes. "Really?"

"We have been ordered to set up certain parts of the castle just for you. Her majesty instructed me individually to show you around the castle and get settled in" The little girl smiled in response to that statement excited.

Johanna with a handful of servants and excited guards off duty followed them to a bedroom in the highest tower, in which used to be Snow White's before she fled from the evil queen. The servant brought in new clothes and dresses and made up the bed for the princess. Emma watched them outside the door with Johanna in wonder. Johanna saw this and began to ask the princess questions.

"Your Highness may I ask you a couple of questions"

"Sure you don't have to call me your highness, my names Emma" Emma told her with an adorable voice as she rocked on her little heels watching the servants put the massive room together.

"Very well Emma, is the queen your mother?"

"She's not my real mommy, but she's my mama. Mama took me in, because my real mommy and daddy are lost" Emma told Johanna with a small smile and frown towards the end, Johanna studied the little girl as events became clearer. She noticed the girl held hope in her eyes as she mentioned her real parents causing her to ask another question.

"Emma what do you mean by your real parents being lost"

"It means that there out there somewhere, but their lost. That's why they haven't found me yet, but I know they will...someday" the little girl sounded a bit unsure, but still clung to the belief which made Johanna's heart swell with hope for Emma's real parents. She hoped they found out about their little girl and found her soon.

Johanna trying to cheer the little girl up, announced they were finished with the bedroom. She led an excited Emma into the room to see toys, a huge bed, vanity, wardrobe, mirror, among other furniture. Emma noticed the balcony and went to it, glancing outside at the kingdom for the first time. "Wow" the little girl whispered causing Johanna to smile widely from ear to ear as she went to the wardrobe to retrieve a simple white nightgown for Emma to go to sleep in.

Johanna made it known to Emma that she were to dress her, which see was used to her mama doing. Johanna lifted the dirty loose-fitting shirt off of the little girl revealing her back, causing Johanna to gasp. Emma's head shot up and she knew instantly why Johanna gasped. "It's okay, they don't hurt anymore"

Johanna nodded sadly as she dressed Emma in the nightgown and put her to sleep, Emma fell asleep rather quickly exhausted. She was adorable, her hair in curls fanned over the pillow and a peaceful expression upon her little face. This poor little girl, she hoped snow and David found Emma and fast.

_**Two month's later:**_

The royal carriage was taking its stroll down the royal pathway with the two occupants inside, the little blonde princess inside listened to sounds. A blindfold no longer covered her eyes, for her mother had used her magic to temporarily blind her when ever she was in her sights to prevent her little girl from seeing her green state. The little princess rarely saw anything for the fact she spends a lot of time with her mother where ever she goes.

The carriage stopped out of nowhere surprising the green-skinned queen, she patted her daughter's lap and with a smile in her voice. "I shall go see what has caused the guards and coachmen to halt" she then opened the door to the carriage and steeped out shouting frustratingly traveling a little up the way on the path to speak to her guards and coachmen.

She discovered a tree had fallen blocking their way, the guards rushed reassuringly to their queen that they would have it out-of-the-way as soon as possible with fear of what she might do if they don't. The green-skinned queen stood by them watching them intently not looking back at the carriage where her little princess resided.

The little blonde princess sat inside the royal carriage looking around her being able to see, she heard the sounds of the forest on the sides of the pathway. She was lured wanting to see its sights that it held. The little princess reached a hand out towards the opening of the carriage that her mother had opened searchingly, she then climbed out in wonder.

She glanced in the direction her mother had gone then the other direction, she decided to head that way knowing that was the way to go if she wished to see anything. The little girl with her hair tied in pink tail braids laced with pink ribbons and flowers in her hair, stepped out onto the pathway ground. She looked around and smiled a genuine smile, it was just as she pictured it to be. She then slowly walked the opposite direction of that was her mother, she walked a short distance down the pathway still in her mother's sights glancing around at the beautifully breathtaking forest.

The princess had heard of the forest and the outside of the palace, how beautiful it was and that creatures resided in it. She spent most time with her tutor who was called the 'professor' who had been hired by her mother a week after arriving in the new land, in which her mother had said she had taken her to in order to escape the bad people who were trying to take her away. The 'professor' had told the princess of all known people and their tales, he had even given her a book called 'Once Upon A Time' in which contained them all. He was a very kind vise old man with thin rimmed copper glasses and wore red robes, he was one of Emma's trusting friends at the palace.

The little smiling blonde princess wore a light pink beautiful dress and a matching cloak over it to protect her from the very slight cold of the outdoors that her mother insisted she wear. At her hip she contained a belt which held a dagger her mother had made especially for her in case of danger or emergency, she kept it all times. She kept hidden under her cloak a little pouch in which she planned to hold flowers she picked from the forest among other things she found.

The princess glanced back towards her mothers direction as she reached the edge of the forest next to the royal pathway, she guessed her mother wasn't looking for she hadn't said anything to her and she figured her mother wouldn't mind if she strayed only a couple of feet away in search of flowers.

The princess smiled and hummed a tune her mother hums to her as she made her short way. She glanced around admiring every detail of life around her as it flourished in the sunlight. As she was making her way to find some flowers she noticed a blue bird fly around the forest, and soon it found her. It flew around her chirping excitedly, as if happy about something. Emma smiled at the blue bird and continued to walk noticing some flowers close by, the bird flew around and near her chirping excitedly and glanced at her as if examining her.

Emma giggled as she watched the bird, having no one to talk to she kindly spoke a few words with the blue bird. "These are my favorite flowers, buttercups" Emma then picked one of them showing it on display to her new friend the blue bird.

Emma then heard a whistle in the distance which scared her for a moment catching her by surprise , the blue bird whistled back before flying off in the direction of the whistle.

Emma soon got up and searched the area for more flowers, she came across a tree branch with a butterfly upon it. Emma stretched her finger out as an invitation, it climbed upon her finger gracefully. Emma's smile brightened as she lifted it and it flew away it's magnificent colored wings fluttering with the wind; surprising the princess it landed once more only this time on her nose making her giggle louder and then it flew away into the breeze.

She watched the butterfly take flight and then shocking her from her stare a sound of crunch branches were heard very close by. Emma then ducked around a tree shyly hiding a bit frightened, Emma glanced around the tree to see something...someone.

They were the same height as her, she gazed at the tree too long she notices and sees the person slowly peek around the tree. It's a boy, Emma then hides behind the tree once more seeing the boy staring at her. Emma then again peers around the tree to see him, knowing he would not harm her; he was a boy playing in the forest just as she was. As Emma come out from behind the tree with a friendly smile on her face, the boy seeing this smiles back as he comes out from behind his tree.

Emma shyly smiling waves at him politely, she hasn't seen a child like her in a while especially since she had arrived in the enchanted forest. The boy waves back, then begins to walk over to her. He moved his hands under his green cloak as he walked towards her, he reached her and spoke.

"Hello whats your name?" the boy asked smiling at Emma.

"I'm Emma"

"Roland" the boy said proudly, causing the girl to smile a bit more.

"Are you here to play?" He asked leaning his head sideways in question innocently.

"My mama and I were on a carriage ride but we stopped so I went to play"

"I left the camp to go play"

"Why don't we play together?" Emma asked with a cute smile in which the boy mimicked.

"Okay"

"Why don't we play hide and seek"

"Okay" Roland then told Emma he would seek her out and Emma could hide. Roland began to count the limited numbers he knew, while Emma ran off to find a place to hide giggling happy to play with someone.

Her mother adores her though and through but she doesn't seem to have time for her ever since she arrived in the enchanted forest, she says that dangerous people are trying to get to them and hurt them and she has to protect them and that requires her Emma is alone to play sometimes with the servants, Emma doesn't like to call them servants and tries to memorizes their names. After begging her mother and her and Johanna becoming friends fairly quickly she was assigned as her nanny, on days Johanna would always comment on how pretty Emma looked one time she said she looked just like her mother but Emma shrugged it off knowing that it couldn't be possible that Johanna knew her birth mother and assumed she meant her mama.

Emma didn't understand why she couldn't see her mama, but to Emma all that mattered to her was that she was with her mama and not back where she used to be where the mean people could take her away. As Emma ran her head darted from one direction to the next searching for a place to hide, she giggled hearing Roland giving up on counting and running after her.

Emma continued running looking back behind her not realizing what was in front of her, she bumped into someone mid giggle; she immediately ceased giggling realizing she had bumped into someone. Emma looked up at them steeping away, it was her mom's head guard Walsh.

Walsh then grabbed her wrist strictly. "There you are Princess, we have combed the surrounding forest looking for you. Your mother is worried sick out of her mind, come we must not keep her Majesty waiting" Walsh lead her back to the royal trail towards her mama, and away from the seeking Roland.

When Emma was returned to her mother, her mother even not seeing she knew was angry and upset she snuck away into the forest without telling her. Emma gave her mother the pouty lip and sad face while taking out one of the flowers she had collected as a peace-offering. Her mother sigh and smiled taking the flower then picked up her little princess, she then spoke firmly to Emma.

"You must promise to never walk off on your without of the guards or with me with you, understood"

"Yes mama" Emma responded cutely snuggling into her mothers embrace, in which her mother returned with a smile upon her face. The queen then carried the child who snuggled into her embrace back into the royal carriage where they resumed their journey back to the royal palace which was heavily protected keeping people out and princesses in.

* * *

"Emma?!" little Roland shouted throughout the forest getting worried for his new kind friend, the blonde little girl he met.

She was no where in sight, he had search the entire area and no sign of his playmate. He had checked everywhere at first playfully, then started to get scared for Emma. He was searching around looking all over until he saw in the dirt a couple of scuffles and two sets of footprints, one the size of Emma's and the other an adult. His father had showed him how to track a little so he knew this, someone had taken Emma.

Roland ran as fast as his little feet carried him towards the camp shouting out in distress, his little cape wiping and flowing behind him.

"PAPA!" Roland shouted as he ran towards the camp, once he reached it. Robin had rushed out of Snow white and David's tent to find his child along with Regina following worryingly behind him.

"Roland!" Robin reached his boy, and placed his hands on the side of the boys arms catching him as he ran. Regina rushed up beside Robin worried for the boy then relaxed seeing he was alright. Roland began to ramble very quickly drawing the attention of everyone in the camp who had heard the boy earlier calling for his father. Snow and David had exited their tent along with Hook, worried about the boy as well.

They all watched and listened as the little boy ramble very quickly which made it hard to try to figure out what he was saying. "Roland, why don't you slow down alright" Robin asked chuckling a bit still a tad worried.

Roland nodded his head quickly before speaking drawing everyone's attention. "Someone took my friend"

"What friend?"

"I met her in the forest, we were playing and someone took her!"

"How do you know someone took her?" Regina asked interested in the cute little boy she had gotten a bit close to over the course of time.

"I did what papa showed me"

Robin then went down upon one of his knee's getting comfortable bending down to his sons height. "Maybe we can find her, what was her name?" Robin asked curiously to try to solve his son's worries.

"Emma" this name hauntingly silenced everyone, passing emotions through them. They all stayed silent, little Roland standing there exhaling his breath after explaining and running.

Everyone then glanced towards each other knowing two things, that name brought two different emotions saddened ones and hopeful. Some people in the camp believed Emma to be dead, while others (most) still clinged to the hope that the savior would escape the wicked witch and save them all from her reign. Snow glanced to David with a paid saddened expression silently telling him that they should check it out, it was the only news and lead on their daughter. It had to be Emma, but it didn't add up Roland had said he met a girl his age in the forest not Emma's age unless Roland was mistaken.

David then set off asking anyone who wanted to go with him to check it out, Robin, Hook, Regina, and the seven Dwarfs had agreed and set off for where Roland had said he found the scuffle.

Everyone knew how David and Snow were feeling ever since Hook and Henry came running into the camp during the night, Hook said that Emma was just behind him. He remembers how when they heard the screeching that Hook went off in a mad dash back in the direction he had come from after Emma. He told them of how he watch them ride off with Emma to late to stop, he blames himself for it everyday. He stays by Henry most days and watches the wicked witches new kingdom which was previously Regina's for signs of Emma.

He promised he would save her from the witches prison, they all knew the witch wouldn't dare kill Emma; according to Regina she was too useful. They Hoped, he hoped everyday for a chance..a way to find her again.

They reached the location stopping when Robin pointed it out, saying his son was right. They followed from the scuffle the footprints in forest dirt, it led to a trail road...the royal trail road like Roland had heard from the little girl who said she was on a carriage ride with her mother.

They stopped in the middle of the trail confused on two things. "This doesn't make sense, why would a child be riding with the wicked witch let alone near her" Robin exclaimed as the all stopped glancing around.

"That's because it was Emma, the witch must have done this to her...but why?" Regina states trying figure the situation out trying to make sense of it, why did the witch make Emma believe she was her mother?

After she said this they all stared at each other wanting very much to believe her words to be true, for this brought hope to all. David knew one thing for sure knowing his wife and everyone would agree with him, they were going to get their daughter back. They were going to storm the castle.

* * *

**So David and everyone knows the wicked witch reverted Emma into a child around Roland's age, will they discover why and Emma and Zelena's connection to each other?**

**Will Emma see Zelena for what she has become, will Emma meet her birth parents, will the character's spontaneously break into song? maybe *shrugs shoulders with smirk upon face* let me know how you would like it to go and what you think in the reviews.**

**In the story I decided to bring Johanna back from the dead, she was just too perfect not to be in this story with the situation. Snow was pregnant in this story and gave birth a month before the two month's flash forward to Joshua Nolan, a boy sibling for Emma. The reason why I made it so she had already given birth, is because there will action plots that would put her at risk of losing the baby if she was still pregnant. Plus the snow-white character has to be the bad ass protective mommy along side the protective papa bear charming right?**

**You know I'm right. **

**Happy Once Sunday tomorrow everybody!**


	4. The Princess

Little Princess Emma was in the palace garden's playing hopscotch one day, she was in an adorable red velvet fabric and white lace patterned dress and a bow was tied on top of her head of blonde curls. Unbeknownst to her just like how her real mother used to wear her hair as a young princess. Her mother watched from a far at her chamber balcony out of her little girls sights, Emma's smile glistened in the sunlight from the day as she played having a grand time. Johanna was watching her as well with a happy smile upon her face sitting on a bench near by, she held a small mirror in her hand that she made sure was facing Emma.

On the receiving end of the mirror the 'Rebels' crowded around the mirror getting their first glimpses of the little blonde girl. They only saw her back, and when Johanna called her name the little blonde girl turned around facing the mirror twirling her dress with a bright smile upon her face adorable face; the little girl waved to Johanna happily. Snow white held back a sob and tears, as the image of the little girl soon faded and David brought her in towards him crushing her with a warm hug as he felt the same emotions as she.

Johanna had placed down the mirror knowing she could only show them what she looked like for a second, they needed to for multiple reasons. They needed to know what she looked like so they would be able to find her when they went through with their plan, and for Snow and David to see their little girl in which they never had the chance to know.

Hearing someone approaching Johanna tucked the mirror away making sure no one saw and glanced up. She was then struck with a bit with fear as she saw who it was, it was the head guard. The green witches most loyal subject, he was the one in charge around the palace spitting off orders from the green witch when she wasn't around to do it herself. He approached when the little princess was reaching on the ground trying to pick up a ladybug, when she saw a boot go over it and crush it causing Emma's eyes to begin to tear.

"Your mother the queen wishes to see you, come along Princess" He harshly grabbed the little girl's hand making her yelp and begin to cry softly, it took everything in Johanna not to strike him.

"Your hurting her!"

"Mind your mouth servant I'm doing nothing of the sort, if I was to hurt her it would be like this" with a wicked look in his eye and expression he gripped the princesses wrist even more making her scream out and wail, she began to reach for Johanna.

"She's just a baby" this made the guard finally let go of the little girl's wrist, she ran into Johanna who scooped her up into her arms whispering reassurances in her ear and endearments.

"Her mother wishes to see her daughter, and I _shall_ escort her to the great hall"

"Then I am coming with her, the queen requested I watch her at all times when she can't herself"

"I will allow it, for the princess"

The head guard Walsh sneered and glared at Johanna, she however ignored him knowing if she left Emma in his charge even for a short of a second he would harm her and she would have none of it no matter what happened to her. Walsh then escorted them towards the great hall, Johanna carrying Emma in her arms protecting her from the 'monster' as the little one called Walsh secretly in Johanna's nodded in agreement, he was a monster.

* * *

"Your majesty we are trying our best to take over the main villages along the surrounding land, however the rebel forces restrict us from taking over the kingdom in north. Queen Snow White, her husband the King and the Evil Queen Regina haven taken up shelter there along with their own forces, they are impenetrable" The head Guard was standing in front of the queen addressing her, he had a sword at his hip dressed in the formal green uniform in which the Wicked Witch made all her soldiers wear marking the kingdom and their power.

Zelena sat in her throne in her glittering dress which was a few shades darker than her very own skin, she had her legs crossed and fingers tapping on one of the throne's arm rest's listening getting irritated, then speaking out harshly at her guards news.

"You shall not address them as Royalty in my Kingdom, I am the Queen and you shall find a way to over take them or I shall take the matter into my own hands and someone shall die" Zelena glanced at her guard in charge of her military and forces, he gulped at the threat of death before giving her a devoted expression and with ferocity in his voice spoke once more with certainty.

"It shall be done, you shall not be disappointed my Queen"

Zelena then walked over to her balcony to stare towards the palace gardens checking on her child as she played happily around the flowers and sunlight, she then turned to her head guard Walsh with a wicked smile that would fool anyone if they didn't know any better that it was a normal smile.

"Bring the princess, I wish to see my daughter" Walsh then bowed before stalking off quickly to do so obeying his queen.

He returned with the little precious blonde princess in Johanna's arms, little Emma's head darted until her vision disappeared when her mother came into her sights. Emma cheered reaching out in the direction, causing Zelena to chuckle at the child happy at the reaction.

"Mama!" she muttered it over and over again until Johanna let the struggling child down from her arms, where the child started to reach her arms out blindly searching for her mother who quickly made her way over to her child scooping her up in her arms.

Zelena hugged her daughter murmuring into her ear sincerely. "I missed you today, did you have fun playing in the garden"

"Yup, I played hopscotch mama it was fun"

"I bet it was. How about you and I play a game dear one" the little girl nodded her head with a huge bright smile at the idea and clapped her hands in glee,while chanting 'yes' in her excitement. Her mother Zelena chuckled at her baby girl, she brought Emma over to her throne and sat her on her lap comfortably.

Zelena then conjured a puppy on the ground in front of her, Emma perked up immediately knowing the sound of the animal always wanting one. The puppy made a whimper not knowing where it was a bit scared, then it heard little Emma.

"PUPPY!" Emma shouting struggling in her mama's lap wanting to get to the puppy, Zelena smiled holding her daughter in her lap not allowing her to leave.

"Yes, that's right it's a puppy Emma. Do you want the puppy?"

"YES!"

"Then feel that you want it, and darling you shall get it" Before Zelena could blink the puppy disappeared in white bright smoke and appeared right in Emma's lap. Zelena grinned more wicked than the Cheshire cat in wonderland.

Emma petted the puppy feeling his fur, as she began to do so the puppy began to lay kisses upon Emma's face causing the little girl to giggle and the puppies tail to wag enthusiastically at the sight of his new owner.

"He's yours now darling, what shall you name him"

Emma glanced towards the sound of her mother's voice as the puppy continued to lick her face profusely, she then scrunched up her face in thought before it hit making her grin brightly at the idea.

"Chester" the puppy then barked at the name, liking it immediately wagging his tail excitedly. Zelena had chosen to conjure a medium-sized dog in which would not be huge so it shall not harm Emma in any way, she choose a Dutch Smoushond.

Chester's fur was light tan color with very limited streak of white mixed in; he also had brown eyes and a wet black nose which was sniffing Emma all over getting her scent memorized. Emma was so happy to receive the puppy, she thanked her mother in a cute adorable voice in which she accepting hugging her little girl warmly. As this occurred Zelena felt loved for the first time in a long time since her child was taken from her, a spot on her neck began to return to pink human colored flesh free of envy however the rest remained.

Zelena gazed at her daughter who sat upon her lap, this child was extremely important and powerful, she had to make sure no one knew of her powers. They would start to get idea's in their heads that she will embrace her role as the savior and give rid of her and the power she currently had over the people..no..no..she wouldn't let that happen.

A blue robed figure lurked in the shadows watching, the princess was the Savior. He had found her at last.

* * *

Zelena spent the rest of the day with the little princess, she had brought Emma to her bedroom chambers where she dismissed Johanna and played with her baby girl. Emma sat on the rug in her bedroom chambers playing with her toys, Chester laid on the rug with his head in between his paws staring at Emma with his honey brown adorable eyes wagging his tail as the little one played with her mama watching her making conversation from time to time.

The clock ticked as time went by, the wicked queen had asked for some tea in which at the present time she drank sipping from a tea-cup in a chair in the corner of the room while her little one played with her puppy happily. Emma had found a red ball to play with Chester, she would throw it into the air a bit in which he learned to catch, every time he did so Emma giggled and clapped while the pup wagged his tail and Zelena smiled at the sight sipping her tea.

It was silent until they heard a booming coming from all the way down the halls, then the sound of the guards shouting. Zelena quickly got up from where she had sat and went towards the door peering down the hall catching one of her guards who was running down the hallway towards the noise.

Zelena snatched him by his green uniform gruffly, before speaking through gritted teeth wanting to know. "What is going on?!" the guard trembled glancing at the queen then down the hall towards the sounds that had now added swords clashing to the mix.

"Your majesty the palace is under attack, I implore you and the princess to take up shelter where the guards shall protect you until the situation has been dealt with"

She asked one question, the guard was sweating knowing what was coming. "Who?" she whispered in demanding tone.

The guard swallowed then poke dryly. "The Rebel's your majesty, we are seeing to the situ-"

"No I shall see to it mysel-"

Another guard came running down the hall this time it was Walsh, he spotted the guard talking and pulled on his arm shouting at him. "Get to the palace doors immediately, we can not let them overtake the castle!" Walsh then turned to his queen and urged her while escorting her back into the princesses bed chambers.

"Your majesty there is no time let me escort you and the princess to the grand library for safety"

"I am the queen and I shall deal with my sister and the Rebels myself, no one is going to take her away from me not again!" she clenched her teeth shouting at him possessively with her wickedness, before quickly going into the princesses bed chambers and reaching the princess who had been still playing with Chester fearful for the sounds.

"Darling you are going to go with Walsh, he needs to take you to safety"

"Why mama?" Zelena picked her up off the ground to stand quickly and reached for her little princesses red velvet cloak and clipped it on her.

"You remember the bad people I told you about?" The little princess nodded.

"They are trying to break into the castle to hurt us, that's why you must go with Walsh he will protect you"

"What about you mama, who protect you?" Zelena brushed Emma cheek with her thumb, smiling softly at her. "I shall be fine, it's you that needs protecting. Okay?" Emma nodded in response to her mama. Emma then went to her bedside then back to her mama stretching her arms out to find her.

Zelena then scooped her into her arms, Emma then revealed one of her flowers; a buttercup. Zelena took it fondly then hugged the dear child close to her body in which Emma snuggled into tiredly. Zelena held Emma's head close to her shoulder like she did when she brought her for her nap, however this wasn't the time for a nap even when the princess was in dire need of one.

Zelena then placed Emma down and put her hand into Walsh's so he could lead her to the grand library. Zelena looked at Emma one more time before disappearing in a large puff of green smoke. After this occurred Walsh quickly ran down the hallways with Emma, they rushed down the halls walking quickly hearing the palace doors being taken over.

Walsh and Emma reached the grand library with some help of the wicked witches guards holding off some rebels, Walsh lead Emma over to a cushioned chair to sit. He then rushed to the doors and closed them trying not to draw any attention. Emma sat on the chair worried about her mama being hurt, she forgot the fear she had for Walsh.

Walsh turned slowly around towards the little girl who was gaining her vision, Emma watched as his face came into view.

He had a twisted grin on his face, the fear had returned.

* * *

Regina conjured a fireball in attempts to strike Zelena, Zelena got struck singeing her hair a bit. She screamed out in anger and frustration. Snow and Charming watched on as Regina fought off her sister, they watched until Zelena no longer held her sights on them allowing them to break free and go search for Emma.

They ran through the halls searching hastily wanting to find their daughter more than anything, they roamed the halls sprinting and fighting off the wicked witches guards who had come their way.

Snow used her bow and arrows while Charming his sword cutting down their enemies motivated to find Emma more than anything. Before one of the guards could run away they cornered him, Charming putting his blade to his throat and Snow pointing an arrow to his face.

Charming tightened his grip on his sword pushing closer to the guards neck as he spoke harshly demanding answers, his parental protectiveness coming out.

"Where's our daughter, tell us now!" the guard chuckled at them before spitting towards Charming which missed him, showing his mockery. David tightened the blade even closer drawing a bit of blood. "Don't make me ask again!"

"I would never tell you, I am devoted to my queen to my very death.." he continued mockingly towards them, chuckling once more before continuing to speak. "Your never going to find her"

Then a scream pierced the hallways echoing, it was not a scream of an adult but one of a child.

"Emma" the ghost of the word from Snow white's lips, it was a scream of pain and agony. A scream she wished never to hear, then she was running. Towards the scream towards her baby praying she wasn't too late and knowing whatever or who ever made her baby scream that way was already dead.

The father ran with her equally as fast feeling and thinking the exact same thoughts.

* * *

"There's nowhere to run _Princess_" he punctuated the last word with venom and jealously, he sauntered closer towards a shaking Emma who was still seated on the chair.

"Poor little baby orphan, what does she see in you?"

Emma shook suspecting what was going to happen, he was aggressive and every part of her mind screamed danger and the want of her mother grew with every beat of her heart as he drew closer to her.

"Love" she whispered nothing but the truth, whether it be the emotion or the full embodiment.

Walsh's anger escalated with every intake of breath Emma took since she appeared back into his queen's life, anger wrapped around jealousy.

"How can she love you, your nothing more than a piece of garbage tossed on the side of a road left to die. If your real parents didn't love you then how could anybody else" he taunted her, causing self-doubt to cloud Emma's mind.

"_my mama does_" she said in an almost unrecognizable whisper, unfortunately he had heard her. He then gruffly grabbed Emma's arms extremely tight hurting her already forming bruises from his hands. Walsh shook her harshly yelling at her "No she doesn't, why would she leave you with me if she did. She abandoned you just like everyone else, you want to know why?!"

Emma shook her head no whimpering in pain trying to free herself from Walsh's death like grip, she couldn't take this anymore. Walsh then slapped Emma in the face causing it to turn rad with his hand print, he shook her again. "Because they don't love you, who could love someone like you. A piece of trash, that needs to be disposed of" Walsh then shoved Emma to the floor causing her to scream in pain when her knee crashed into it.

Emma tried to crawl away from him trying to escape knowing that Walsh was doing exactly what her foster parents used to do. Walsh grabbed her foot stopping her crawling pulling her towards him, he then held her down. Emma heard a dagger being moved from a belt, she then felt searing pain attach itself with her left arm causing her to scream as loud as her little lungs could.

Emma couldn't move after a couple of punches from Walsh, she stayed on the floor lying on her stomach her tears dripping onto the marble flooring. Walsh then stood up from Emma, grinning at what he had done.

Then just as Walsh went to kick once more, the doors slammed open; in a flurry of seconds a sword was flung through the air by a strong force. The wicked witches flying monkey and head guard was impaled, he looked down at the prodding sword in surprise. Soon white dust was seen dissolving into the air fading from current existence.

The little princess laid on the marble flooring of the grand library, she could barely move and had difficulty breathing and the only things she wished for; were her lost baby blanket and her mama. She heard a faint scream of women in anguish followed by a rushed padding of footsteps coming closer as her vision faded and the sounds stopped, the last thing she felt was tears falling upon her face and the safest arms she had ever felt lift her up carefully into their embrace. She was found, knowing she was safe once more; she let go.


	5. Safety

**Hey guys, I'm alive if you were wondering. **

***Puts hand on neck, whispers 'this is awkward'* **

**I'm sorry if you got pissed at me for not updating anything in like forever. If you want, you can express those feelings in the review section; I deserve whatever you guys dish out at me. If you want to speak to me privately or have any idea's or questions just PM me, I will always respond to your messages and will give you feedback.**

**Just a side note if you guys were wondering here's my Tumblr: TheSaviorisHope **

**Here's the next chapter of My Little Princess...**

* * *

Zelena faced off with Regina tossing magic between each other in attempts to hurt the other, Zelena soon eventually received the upper hand freezing her sister for a minute; just as she was about to rip her sister's heart out positioning her hand near Regina's chest an arrow when wheezing through the air piercing her hand.

Zelena screamed out in pain as her magic faltered releasing Regina, the sister both turned towards the direction the arrow was sent from.

"_Robin_" Regina whispered in awe, he had saved her. Robin smiled at Regina still poising his bow and arrows towards Zelena; who screamed at him in anguish while pulling the arrow painfully from her hand then healing herself. Regina then made her way closer to Robin going to stand with him, while Zelena faced them creating a ball of green magic in her hand.

Just as they were about to engage the sound of pattering little feet could be heard on the elegant marble flooring. A flash of sandy fur could be seen running into the grand hall, a bark could be heard. Then more consecutive barks followed it, the three of them lowered their gazes to the noise to find no one but Chester.

The dog started to jump up and down while barking to get their attention, while they stared at the dog in shock. Someone who had been hiding in the shadows had been following the dog, they ran into the room seeing the other three occupants.

The mysterious figure in the blue robes then raised their hands towards Zelena completely freezing her using magic while their eyes glowed gold, while Chester ran over to the wicked Witch and bit down on her dress pulling her. The mysterious figure then stopped using their magic unfreezing Zelena, who then tripped at the handy works of Chester who stood by waging his tail as it occurred happy with his work.

Zelena then fell to the floor hitting her head knocking her completely unconscious, the mysterious figure then spoke out towards Regina and Robin.

"GO, find the Savior she is in grave danger"

"Who are you?" Regina asked wanting to know who had saved them from her sister for the moment.

"That is to remain unseen for another time. Please you must give her this, she must have it or all hope is lost" the mysterious figure then reached into his robes quickly revealing a white handle sword with glowing white writing on the blade in which they could not read nor understand.

"Now go, the Wicked Witch will soon wake" Regina then looked to Robin holding the sword which was sheathed attached to a belt ready to be and Robin then took off down the halls in the direction Snow and Charming had went, they were running in the halls when they spotted them.

Their expressions showed everything, Snow had tears all over her face while Charming's face was pained and filled with complete worry.

"You found her, is she-" Regina dreaded the answer, staring at the limp little girl in Charming's arms; he was carrying her as if a baby.

"She's alive, but she's injured" Charming said softly staring at the little girl's face in his arms.

"We have to leave now, we only have a certain amount of time before Zelena awakens" the all began to hurry down the corridor's trying to get out of the castle. Unknown to them little Chester was following them every where they went following where Emma was going.

"The horse's are at the stable's, she ride's with me" David announced hastily leaving no room for argument as they ran in the direction of the palace gates exiting through them.

Heavy rain pored over head drenching anything it came in contact with, lighting could be seen and heard in the near distance.

The merry men helped escort them quickly to their horse's in order to escape across the courtyard protecting the group from the Wicked Witches guards.

Reaching the stables they reached their horse's safely, Charming only handed Emma to Snow to hold in order to get upon his horse before taking her back. Charming made sure she was leaning against him and was secure, he nodded to Robin before they took off towards the palace gates; their horse's hooves clanking against the cobblestone in the courtyard.

They rode their horse's making haste towards the gates, when screeching could be heard. They glanced over towards the castle to see Zelena at the highest tower screaming out, she had summoned her flying monkey's on them.

The monkey's dove towards Charming and the rest of the fleeing Rebel's near the palace gates. The monkey's came closer soaring in the air going to swoop down at Charming and little Emma. David unsheathed his sword gripping little Emma protectively in towards him. "They are not getting our daughter, not again!" David growled in anger and a surge of protectiveness, he heard Regina conjure a fireball and Snow and Robin string back their arrows.

Just as a monkey went to attack David trying to retrieve Emma, Regina blinked and there he was blue robes and all.

He was holding a browned stick staff creating a blue like shield constricting the monkey from passing causing the monkey's to be burned. The monkey's continued to hit at the blue aquamarine shield trying to surpass it.

The blue robed figure then yelled out over the sound of the screeching monkey's. "GO NOW'S YOUR ONLY CHANCE, NOW GO. PROTECT THE HOPE" he directed his other hand towards the palace gates which was protected from the monkey's.

Prince Charming muttered one thing looking towards the blackened shadowed face hidden by the blue robes. "Thank you" he then charged off at full speed on his horse's out of the palace gates with Regina, Robin, and Snow following along with some other rebel's that had helped with the break in.

* * *

Castle door's were slammed open in haste as the King ran through them along with his wife along with Regina and Robin Hood. The king was on a mission as he screamed out for help.

"DOC, WHALE!" he bellowed carrying the little princess in his arms who was severely injured.

Soon rushed footfalls could be heard as servants along with Doc and Whale along with other rushed into the room.

Whale upon spotting who and what the King was carrying rushed to ask. "What happened, place her on the table" he gestured to the square table in the room, where Charming hurried over to placing carefully his little girl upon.

Whale along with Doc began to examine little Emma, noticing cuts on her arms and legs along with multiple bruises.

"We have to move her to a bedchamber"

Snow was quick to answer following as the dwarfs helped place her little girl on a stretcher they had brought in attempts to help carry her. "Upstairs down the hall from our chambers" she spoke as her and Charming followed quickly on each side of their little girl, everyone followed behind them worried.

They reached the room which had once been the same little girl's nursery only altered to accommodate her new size. They ushered in through the old nursery turned bedchamber door carrying the stretcher towards the bed transferring the little one upon it very carefully.

As soon as little Emma was placed down on the newly uncovered bed, Snow gravitated towards her. Her eyes full of tears as she fussed over her child Whale continued examining Emma now more thoroughly. He had the maid's help him remove the little princess clothing beginning to undress and change the little girl.

"Your Highness, I am going to have to ask you to leave while I check on her"

"No out of the question, I'm not leaving my daughter" Snow told him sternly in a demanding tone telling him she was not going to move.

"Please, I need to make sure she is okay" he pleaded with her, she stared at him with red rimmed eyes while gripping to the young child's hand. Snow then felt a hand on her shoulder, instantly knowing it be her husband. He then brought her away from Emma giving Whale room while making sure his wife and himself could see that she wasn't going anywhere.

Whale began to treat the princess along with the assistance of Doc, while Charming had moved his wife to the doorway of the room where she stayed in his arms staring at their daughter. She still stayed in shock since they had found her with that-that man; she's just a baby. She couldn't fathom how someone one could do such a thing to child let alone, her own child. Snow's eyes never left the direction of Whale and the bedchamber bed, she began to move as soon as Whale and Doc faced them.

Snow made her way over to the bedside where the child who looked very much familiar in many ways; she sat down on the bed trying to be as close as she could to her child.

Snow moved blonde locks away from the little one's face as she slept in the bed now fully under the covers in a fresh white nightgown. Snow's thumb then unconsciously found it's way rubbing softly up and down the little girl's cheek.

"How is she?" Charming asked watching his wife and their child. Turning to Whale and Doc, Doc happened to respond to the King quicker.

"She has a lot of bruising, some along her ribs as well as cuts from a blade. There's a gash on her right upper arm, along with multiple whip markings on her back"

Whale now speaking up. "I'm going to return later to check on the gash to make sure it isn't infected. Make sure she rest's for a couple of days, let me know if there's any problems" Whale then nodded towards Snow and David before leaving along with Doc and his bag.

David then asked if everyone would give him and Snow privacy, thanking Regina and Robin for their help. Regina had placed a barrier protection spell all along the castle before their trip to rescue Emma to guarantee the Witch could not come after them.

Charming the went over to his wife once more who was stroking little Emma's hair spreading and fanning it out on the pillows.

Snow still continued to brush Emma's cheek while tears still in her eyes and upon her cheeks.

She felt her husband slide his hands upon her shoulder's, she felt his thumbs begin to move in efforts to comfort her. He knew what she was thinking.

"She's home Snow, she's safe"

"With that Wicked Witch on the loose, she will never be safe. She's our baby and she...she was _abused_ by that man; good forbid maybe even other's. We saw the lashings she received, they were going to.._kill our daughter_. They were going to kill our daughter, how can she defeat that Wicked Witch let alone defend herself when that witch turned her into a child"

"We will protect her, we're her parents. We will figure this out like we always do, together. We will defeat this Wicked Witch, there's always Hope; and right now she's asleep and safe from that monster" she almost believed him, almost...

* * *

Snow stayed by her daughter's side watching for hours falling asleep in a chair next to the bedside refusing to leave. Charming had brought baby Joshua to see his sister and mother, Snow fed him before Charming took him back to his own nursery to sleep.

"How sweet" a viscous voice said staring into a crystal ball watching the scene, meshing their hands together sickeningly.

Then guards stomping into the room spoke. "You majesty, we searched and searched he could not be found. I deeply and humbly apologize" he spoke almost in a begging tone as if hoping not to be killed or punished knowing it was unlikely his hopes to become true.

Zelena turned towards her guards no longer hunched over watching the scene through her crystal ball. She waved them off dismissively knowing it was not their fault, she knew he was gone.

"We shall send out the army immediately to find the princess, the Rebel's shall not get away"they bowed towards her.

As she began to saunter over to her balcony her guards spoke once more. "Shall we send the army out to find him as well your majesty?"

The witch did not turn towards them, as she groan at the thought of her incompetence at not seeing the glamour spell he had out upon himself to conceal his identity.

"No that shall not be necessary, he will turn up sooner or later and then he will lead me straight to my daughter"

"May we ask we was, you majesty" they bowed shyly asking without suggesting an order, asking of curiosity.

"His name.." she gave a wicked laugh throwing back her head a bit staring out at the enchanted land's sky.

"...is Merlin. That's a tale for another day, now find me _my daughter_!"

In the distance in front of the Wicked Witch a man in blue robes rode of before disappearing in a flash of lightning on a hill vanishing as if he were never there.


End file.
